


Improvised Matchmaking

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Improvised Matchmaking

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, (slight) Humor

Rating: R-ish

Summary: Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  


 

 

 

Part 1

  


 

“Ah…Finally! Home, sweet home! I’m just so tired… How much do I want to lay down on my sofa… wearing my pajamas and watch TV…” Masaki mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the plane.  
  
“Stop complaining and move your feet!” an irritated voice was heard from behind.  
  
“I didn’t complain! Why do you have to be such an ass?”  
  
“Because you were the one who kept saying ‘ _let’s go on tour for three months… we can hold two concerts in each city… it will be so much fun… like a prolonged school trip!_ ’ Remember?!”  
  
Masaki pouted. The other was right; he was the one who had insisted on organizing such a long tour but the reality was far away from what he had already thought of. “As if you could tell from the start! The only reason you were complaining was because you’d be away from your Oh-chan!”  
  
Nino didn’t lose the opportunity and smirked. “Jealous, aren’t we?!”  
  
Masaki narrowed his eyes. He hated when Nino knew how to win. “You should consider yourself lucky that you’re such a good guitarist… Otherwise…”  
  
Nino patted his shoulder as he tried to hold his laughs. “Otherwise nothing. Who else could accept the fact that the number one sexy rock star Aiba Masaki can’t sleep without his little plushy dog…”  
  
“Ninomiya!”  
  
“Fine… fine! I zip it!”  
  
“Aiba-kun… Don’t forget that tomorrow you have the interview and the photoshoot for Anan… so sleep well tonight ok?!”  
  
Masaki sighed. “Of course Jun-san…”  
  
“As expected from J!” Nino commented in a low voice.  
\---  
  
“C’mon… a green for Masaki… a green for Masaki… a green for Masaki…” Masaki kept mumbling as he waited for his luggage.  
  
“Why the hell are we paying business class if we have to wait that much to get our damn luggage?! It’s been ten minutes already!” Nino whined, obviously tired from the 4-hour flight. “I want to go to my Toshiiii”  
  
“A green for Masaki… a green for… Ma… ah! Finally!” Masaki grabbed his luggage and turned to the others. “Since there’s nothing for us waiting at the moment I’ll grab a taxi to go home, ok?”  
  
“I’ll send you the details by mail later tonight…” Jun said reminded him “Have a good rest!”  
  
“You too! Oh! Nino… lots of kisses to your Oh-chan!” Masaki teased his guitarist and friend before heading towards the taxi exit.  
  
***  
  
“I guess that shower was what I really wanted…” Masaki walked into the kitchen with only his sweatpants on and a towel around his shoulders; he wasn’t hungry but he surely needed something to relax. “A beer is always the best option!”  
  
It was true that he wanted to go on such a tour but the demand was high and he felt too indebted to his fans to disappoint them. A _t least they are happy now…_ he tried to justify the tiredness that seemed to have conquered his body at the moment.  
  
After having relaxed in front of the TV for a couple of hours, he decided to open his luggage and arrange his stuff. “Why doesn’t it open?!” he frowned as he tried to put the small key in the locker for the third time. “I guess that’s another of Nino’s pranks… God this guy!” he whined as he took his toolbox out and with the help of a hammer, he finally broke it. Sighing relieved he opened the zipper just to be left dumfounded with his mouth hanging open.  
  
 _It… it can’t be… no tell me I didn’t mess the fuck up…_ his hands touched reluctantly the neatly folded shirts and trousers that were inside. They were really nice clothes, sophisticated and they surely looked expensive but there was one problem; they weren’t his. _SHIT! I didn’t do that! I just didn’t do that! Damn it! I didn’t check the name… that’s for sure but just how many people have this kind of flashy, green luggage?! This person looks like a businessman or something if I judge from the suits… why the hell does he have to have the same luggage as me?!_  
  
Masaki threw his back on the sofa, with his hands covering his eyes desperate. “What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I have that stupid interview and photoshoot… and now I have to go to the damn airport again?! I guess after that Nino will have all the rights to mock me forever…” he clicked his tongue annoyed with himself and was ready to go to his bedroom when he stopped abruptly. “Shit! I don’t even have my Shasha-chan! Great Masaki! Just great!” he threw a quick glance on the luggage once again when something caught his attention. _You’ve got to be kidding me…_ “Is that _what_ I think it is?!”  
  
Without a second thought, he moved back to the sofa and took the clothes off the luggage revealing the things the owner kept hidden underneath. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” In his hands, he was holding a number of magazines with him on the cover. “A fan of mine?! Seriously?! A businessman?! And me the stupid who thought that I would only appeal to annoying young girls…” a hint of smirk appeared on his lips. “He certainly goes for the sexier ones though…” he mumbled as he searched through the magazines he was holding. “Now that’s getting more and more interesting…” _If only he knew who has his luggage now…_  
  
Without losing another minute, Masaki opened one of the magazines and saw that the other had marked the page of the photo he liked the most, he assumed, as he saw the way it was slightly crinkled at the edge. It was a full body photo of his, showing his naked torso with clear focus on the birthmark that decorated his left shoulder as well as the piercing he had on his ear. His pair of jeans was slightly open revealing only a hint of his black underwear.  
  
“Who would have guessed that I could be _such_ an inspiration for businessmen?! I guess he does appreciate the way my tongue rests on my lower lip. I might take that into consideration for tomorrow…” Others would have been disgusted by the idea of someone jerking off, looking at their photos but Masaki found it rather amusing. “So… what else do we have here?!”  
  
He continued searching through the unknown person’s stuff even more eagerly. _This is even funnier than I initially thought…_ Inside there was a bunch of newspapers and some ‘serious looking’ articles on which Masaki paid no attention as they were written in ‘western letters’. _He must be really smart… the only English word I know is fuck… But doesn’t that mean that everyone has their ‘other side’…?! Fufufu… and I guess he’s sexy… if I judge from his clothes’ size and that damn hint of sexy cologne on them… I just hope he’s not some weird old pervert… “_ If only I knew who he is… how old is he… at least how he looks like…?!” _But I have no ID… Damn it! Now I’m curious and I… Wait! I do have a name… He must have written it on the luggage… Even I have written it!_  
  
“Where is it…? Where is… Ah! Here it is!” Masaki looked closer at the small card placed at the back of the luggage, to read the name.  
  
Sakurai Sho  
15 Goshida Str., 33674 Shibuya-Tokyo  
Japan  
Tel. 0176394876  
  
 _Sakurai Sho?! As… that damn hot newscaster that made me change my Monday porn session?! Oh my God… He’s so… so… perfect and hot and fuckable… and he looks so damn amazing in his dark blue suits… and his voice… so deep… and his butt so… firmly round… I’m sure it’d feel great to squeeze it as I’m taking him hard… and having him moan my name… and… Shit! It might be a coincidence… just a pure coincidence… I’m pretty sure he’s not the only Sakurai Sho in the entire Japan… So stop imagining things Masaki… But…_ Masaki smirked as he looked at the phone number that was written down. “There’s only one way to find out…”  
  
It wasn’t news that he had a helpless crush on that newscaster. It had been six months already since he threw a quick glance on the TV in the green room as he was waiting for an interview at a late music show. He had a lot of fetishes and that included smart, fit and sexy as hell men in suits. His philosophy was ‘the more restrained and well-mannered a person in his day life is, the wilder he is in bed’ and from what it seemed that applied to Sakurai Sho – that’s of course, if the owner of the luggage, that Masaki had, was really Sakurai Sho. He took a few deep breaths before he pressed the call number.  
  
“ _Hello?_ ” Masaki was left with his mouth open; he knew that voice… he knew it far too well. “ _Hello?! Who might that be?  Do you hear me?_ ”  
  
 _Oh my God… it’s him… it’s really him!_  
  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
   
  


A.N. Sooo minna! Here's a really short Sakuraiba series! ^_^ I know I was meant to post the epilogue for 'Day and Night' and I really tried too but no matter what I wrote, I wasn't satisfied with the result... Writer's block I guess... So I decided to put it on hold! :P  
I don't have the time to start a 'serious' series at the moment - I do have an idea but it requires time to actually write and think properly the plot, the characters etc. - so I decided to share this one! The idea just popped in my head after having watched 'Suppin Arashi' of their very first concert where Aiba performed TOKIO's "Ai no Arashi" with Nino playing the guitar and well... here it is! XD There will be a total of four or maximum five parts!  ;)  
As you may have guessed we will have an innovation in this one! *coughs* I always wanted to write Top!Aiba; first of all, because he's my ichi-ban and secondly, because whenever I see Sakuraiba interaction on TV I can't help but think that Sho would happily do that for his Masaki... XDDD I hope you won't mind (at least too much)! XP

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Improvised Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Title: Improvised Matchmaking

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, (slight) Humor

Rating: NC17-ish

Summary: Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

[Part 1 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/36071.html#cutid1)

 

 

Part 2

 

Sho had just entered his apartment after the four hour flight. He was feeling super tired and cursed when he remembered that the next day he should wake up at six o’ clock in the morning but didn’t regret his decision. He had managed not only to go to _his_ tour, hypothetically to cover it as an event and show the ‘live impulse’ of Aiba Masaki’s fans, but also return back home in the _very_ same plane with him.

It had been one year; one year since he found out the existence of the hotness that was named Aiba Masaki. A couple of months older than him, he was the hottest name in the music industry. _And how couldn’t he be?_ Sho had thought when he happened to watch the video footage his colleague on news had decided to show, on the occasion of a new selling record of _his_.

_With those lips… that neck… those moles… those collarbones… those arms… those abs… and the hinted bulge behind the damn leather pants seems so promising… and his voice so husky… and there’s something about his gaze… so captivating… so erotic… so dangerously seductive…_ That was the first time he had an arousal because of _him_ and he was in the studio, _on air_.

Since then, he started collecting his CDs, DVDs, magazines… everything. He had created his own Aiba Masaki archive, organized by date. He knew well that it was something contradictive to the image he had created on a professional level. After years of hard work, he had become a respectful name in his field and many were already talking about him as if he was the new hot name in news casting. He knew that a part of this success was due to his looks. He didn’t consider himself as overly handsome but he always tried to be in shape; looking good never hurt anyone no matter how ‘serious’ their job is.

Some even talked about him as if he was a star. He wished he could tell them that he was no star… only _he_ was but he couldn’t. It might ruin his reputation and he still needed money. Aiba Masaki was his secret, his very personal, dirty secret. He smirked at the thought. He was the only young news caster at the channel and that meant that he could have whoever he’d like among his female colleagues; like the objectively cute floor manager, Abe Akiko, whose attention on him clearly went beyond professionalism.

He didn’t even think to open his luggage yet. He needed to find release. The fact that he could smell _his_ scent as _he_ passed by him on the plane was enough to drive him crazy. Having _him_ so close for four hours continuously had made things even more difficult for Sho; especially when he focused at the small part of saliva that run down on Masaki’s chin obviously because of having fallen asleep while entering the toilet at the front of the plane. _I so wish I could lick it off…_

He sat on the sofa, opened his laptop to check his emails as fast as possible, before closing the lights and putting Masaki’s ‘F**k as a Star’ concert in the DVD player. He loved every single concert but this one was his favorite because it had the most close ups… He could see Masaki being slightly drunk – he would always drink a couple of beers during his concerts – playing with the camera, while keeping his shirt open, his well-toned torso, glittering from sweat and his tongue, that dangerous tongue, coming and teasing his lips before grabbing the microphone and screaming with all his might, making everyone in the arena lose their minds.

Sho’s hand was working fast on his hard member, his fingers touching his slit on every stroke. He was feeling his very own sweat running down his temples. The precum that kept running through his fingers made him realize that he was very close but that somehow didn’t seem enough. He wanted to feel the other… he desired to be taken… he had seen the way Masaki moved his hips against the microphone stand… he wanted the other to do to him whatever he wanted… fuck him against the wall, on the floor, in the kitchen, in the shower, on his fours… he wanted to be able to ride him and show him how much he was craving for his cock… to scream his name while burying his nails into his flesh, marking his skin. _Ma... sa… Ah…Hnnn…_ It didn’t take many minutes to come hard, spilling everything on his hand.

Still panting, he let his back fall at the back of the sofa while keeping his eyes closed. _He will kill me… I’m sure of it… Damn…_ He jumped into the shower and got rid of the sweat and tiredness of the travel and former activity. As soon as he put on his sweatpants and a black tank top, he decided to open his luggage and put the things back to their place. _If I don’t do it now, I will never do it and I have work tomorrow…_

Sighing, he took the small key for the locker in his hands and tried to open it in vain. _What the…?!_ He tried many times with no luck. He looked at it more carefully. _I had put the simple one?! Am I that stupid?! But then… I was way too excited to take notice of things like that…_ He went to his office and took the other keys that proved to be the right ones. _Finally!_

He hurriedly opened the luggage to be left with his mouth wide open. More than surprised, he was shocked. Inside, there were no suits, no books and most importantly no magazines. _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribs. _The magazines… My precious magazines… and I had put my favorite one… where he’s half naked, showing that dirty tongue of his… oh no… no… no… what am I supposed to do now?!_

He was ready to close the luggage when he saw something with the edge of his eye that caught his attention. He pulled aside the T-shirts that were put inside obviously in a mess and took in his hands the briefs. His eyes bulged. It was red and had small black skulls and green hearts… quite a unique combination. _This is…_ Without losing any more minutes, he changed the DVD and put on the one from ‘Live Show’ concert. He pressed stop at 17m38s. _IT’S HIS…. OMG IT’S HIS… This… here…_ _his…_ Sho was turning spasmodically his head from the TV to his hands and the opposite for countless times, still trying to process the whole thing.

Hesitantly, he saw the name on the luggage: Aiba Masaki

“What the hell am I supposed to do now?” he whispered falling on the floor. “I have opened it…” he frowned for a couple of seconds before a thought came to his mind making him smirk. “But I can close it again… I haven’t broken the locker…”

His tongue moved around his lips and soon his hands were searching through the other’s clothes and possessions. This wasn’t him, searching other people’s luggage but this specific one belonged to the one and only Aiba Masaki. _I won’t have such a chance again… This is one in a lifetime…_ He found a couple of jeans, all of them Levi’s with random cuts on the front or back. _Shit… he would look so hot in these…_ Sho also discovered that Masaki had a fetish for leather belts with thick silver buckles as well as jewelry. But the thing that seemed more interesting to Sho was the T-shirts… especially the ones that seemed worn. Without thinking it twice, he took one and placed it on his nose inhaling deeply. _His sweat… his scent…_

***

Thirty minutes had passed and Sho found himself lying down on his bed, still smelling the black T-shirt while pumping his cock fast. This was a dream… surely a dream. He was ready to come when he heard the phone ringing.

“DAMN YOU!” he didn’t have a choice but to stop. After having taken a few deep breaths he stood up and went with difficulty to the living room. “Hello?” Sho waited for a couple of seconds but no answer came to him. “Hello?! Who might that be?  Do you hear me?” _Are you kidding me?! You interrupt me when I’m at the verge of coming and now you play the ‘who can stay more minutes silent’ game?!_

He was ready to send the one at the other end of the line to hell when he heard a voice. “ _Sakurai-san? Am I speaking with Sakurai Sho-san?_ ”

Sho felt as if he was struck by lightning. It wasn’t just any voice; it was _his_ voice… Aiba Masaki’s hoarse, husky, sexy as hell voice.

“ _Hello? Sakurai-san?_ ” Masaki asked again, a little louder this time.

“Y- yes… This… this is Sa- Sakurai Sho” Sho managed to say in an almost trembling voice.

“ _Aiba Masaki here._ _I have done a mistake… I took your luggage for mine…_ ”

“Ah?! Is that so?!” Sho replied fast cursing why he had to be that nervous. He had taken interview by the Prime Minister himself and he was cooler than the ice but now the case was different. He was talking to the person over the one he had passed his afternoon jerking himself off.

“ _Don’t tell me that you haven’t realized Sakurai-san… you are a news caster after all…_ ”

Sho was left with his mouth open. _News caster?! He… he knows about… me… ME?! Oh my God! He knows me! I really need to calm down now…_

“ _Sakurai-san, honestly I thought that your biggest talent is your… mouth…_ ”

Sho could swear that he heard a small chuckle at that, making him realize that the rock star might mean more.

“ _You know… saying the news and stuff…_ ”

“I’m just… a bit tired…”

“ _Yes… a four hour flight can be tiring…_ ”

“How?!” Sho asked before he could process what he was saying. “How do you know I had a four hour flight?!”

“ _Because I have your luggage?! You’re funny Sakurai-san… or… if I want to be more honest with you… I’d say that you sound rather nervous than tired… but that… wouldn’t have an explanation, right?!_ ”

Sho felt his mouth turn dry. It was the second hint he caught… _Fuck… I bet he has opened my luggage. I’m dead…_

“ _Sakurai-san, I would like to ask you a small favor…_ ”

“I’m…” Sho gulped “I’m listening, Aiba-san”

“ _I wish to settle this small mistake privately. I mean going to the airport would only take more time and you know tomorrow morning I have an interview and a photo shoot for… Anan… though this really doesn’t have anything to do with you…_ ”

Sho wanted to hit his head on the wall. Now he was sure that the other had seen his belongings. _SHIT!_

“ _And… paparazzi might follow and I don’t want the whole matter to become more acute than it actually is… so…_ ” Masaki continued, ignoring the silence.

Sho gulped. “So?”

“ _Since I have your address… it’s written on your luggage… I could come and give it to you personally… What do you say?_ ”

_He wants to come here?! Aiba Masaki wants to come here?!_ “I just don’t want to put you into trouble I-” Sho didn’t have the chance to finish his words as Masaki interrupted him fast.

“ _By chance we live quite close so no need to worry… I’ll be there! Thank you!_ ”

***

Sho was left hearing the beep sound in his ear. After a couple of seconds that he passed remaining like a stone at his spot, he realized that he had to make Masaki’s luggage look untouchable and most importantly vanish all the ‘evidence’ from the ‘crime scene’. Soon, DVDs, CDs as well as all of his magazines were moved from the living room to his bedroom.

_Damn I haven’t called for Yuriko-san these weeks and the house looks like shit…_ Hurriedly, he took off the vacuum cleaner and tried to make the living room look decent. He was so focused on his task that didn’t realize that the bell had already rung.  
Terrified he looked at the kitchen where a couple of dirty glasses rested on the round table. _And it’s been three days… Screw it…_ he placed them in the sink and hurried to the door.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting…” Sho said almost panting opening his door widely, revealing Aiba Masaki in flesh and bones. He was wearing a V-neck T-shirt, a pair of tight jeans and a leather jacket. His hair had Sho’s favorite style: looking messy in purpose.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I made the mistake and I come to your apartment at such a late hour… you must have been working out…” Masaki said, his eyes scanning Sho from head to toe.

“No!” Sho replied immediately, feeling his cheeks hotter. “I…”

“Ah… my mistake then… but you know… you seem flushed and a bit out of breath… the outfit… plus those muscles on your arms… it’s obvious you’re working out… but what am I saying?! You’re definitely the gym type of guy… sorry…”

Sho was left staring at the source of his most indecent thoughts talking to him about muscles and flushed faces… _I’ll die tonight… for real…_

“Well, can I enter?” Masaki asked and tilted his head on the side, raising his right eyebrow.

Sho laughed nervously as he made a step on his right to let the other enter his apartment. “Of… of course…” _Stupid Sho… Stupid!_

Masaki walked inside taking off his black boots. “Seems cozy…”

“Yes…” was all Sho could say.

The other turned around and looked at him smirking. “My luggage?”

“Just a moment…”

Masaki wanted to burst into laughs when he saw the way the other headed to another room to get it for him. _He will have a heart attack… Poor yet so hot thing…_ He looked around at the living room but found no trace of him. _I’m sure everything is hidden inside his bedroom…_ He had just taken off his jacket when he realized the DVD player was on and had a DVD on pause. Curiously, he turned the TV on, smirking when he saw himself drinking beer before continuing to the next song. _‘Live Show’ huh?! You certainly have a good taste…_

Sho wanted to be sure everything in the luggage was fine when he heard screams coming from the living room. It hit him. _The DVD! Noooo_

He ran back to find Masaki leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and an unreadable kind of smirk on his lips.

“I can… I can explain A- Aiba-san…”

Masaki made slow but decisive steps towards Sho till the latter was trapped between him and the wall behind him.

“Explain what?!” Masaki said huskily without breaking the intense stare. “That you are a fan of mine… or…” he leaned to Sho’s left ear whispering tantalizingly “that you find my half naked photo shoots particularly _interesting?_ ”

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna I'm really sorry for taking so long to post it but ~~finally~~ here it is!!! I wrote the double length as an apology to all of you... *bows*  
Sho is such a hardcore fan ne?! And above all lucky - to have found Masaki's luggage and look at his things... XD But our rock star seems to be determined with his 'goal', ne?! He knows what he wants and goes for it! Sasuga!!! ;D And as you may have realized real action starts now! *smirks*

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you next week! ^_^

 

 


	3. Improvised Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Title: Improvised Matchmaking

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, (slight) Humor

Rating: R 

Summary: Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/36071.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37254.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 3

  


 

 

“Sa-ku-ra-i – san?” Masaki spoke huskily in the left ear of the almost trembling news caster. “You can explain _what_ exactly?!”  
  
“Well… I…” Sho gulped keeping his eyes tightly closed. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to see his idol this close. He could already feel Masaki’s hot breath landing so sensually on the now too sensitive skin of his neck, making things already difficult for him.  
  
Masaki was smirking as he looked at the mess he had created in front of him. _Simply piece of art…_ “You are a fan of mine…?” he asked and licked his lower lip as his eyes followed the way the Adam’s apple in Sho’s neck moved abruptly up and down. _And we’re only at the beginning my sweetie… I can’t wait till you’re completely at my mercy…_  
  
Sho didn’t dare to answer.  
  
Masaki chuckled and leaned forward, making their bodies be only a couple of inches apart. “I know you are…” he made sure his breath was hitting the half opened mouth of the other. “Why do you wish to hide it from me?”  
  
Sho gasped as he felt the tip of Masaki’s fingers tracing slowly his right cheek, opening involuntarily his eyes. “Aib-” he tried to speak in an almost whispering tone but was immediately cut by the other.  
  
“I’d say I’m rather flattered having such a fan…” Masaki continued, smiling mischievously. “… And with so _good_ taste… especially that photo shoot of mine for last December’s Act… I was sure that my fans… like _you… Sho…_ would _appreciate_ it…”  
  
Sho felt his cheeks turning red. _I knew it… he’s seen everything… everything… But… Did… did I just hear well?! Did he just call me SHO?!_ Sho looked up straight at the rock star who seemed to read every single thought of his.  
  
“I…”  
  
Masaki hushed Sho with his forefinger. “Do you want me to tell you a secret?”  
  
Sho didn’t know what he was supposed to say or how he was supposed to act at the moment but the way he was sandwiched between Masaki and the cold wall wasn’t helping him to keep a clear mind and soon found himself nodding without breaking the intense eye contact with the other.  
  
Masaki leaned closer to Sho’s ear. “I think you’re one very attractive man… Sho…” he could tell that Sho shivered at the hearing of these words and smiled satisfied with his achievement. “You’re so hot… especially looking so vulnerable like right now…” he moved a bit so that his lips touched feather like only Sho’s earlobe. “It’s because of me…, isn’t it… _Sho_?”  
  
“Hm… N… Nno?!” Sho managed to utter with difficulty.  
  
He thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Masaki was right. He was weak… in fact his knees had turned into jelly, making him realize that if he was still standing, it was only because of the other. The more he heard him talking like that, the more he felt aroused. He had come not a few times that day but having the real version of Aiba Masaki talking to him like that was more than enough to bring his member back to life. No matter how much he tried, it wasn’t willing to listen to him; on the contrary it became harder and harder.  
  
 _Oh God… I can’t let that happen… He will mock me forever… He’s already teasing me like that… I won’t stand it… No no no… No…_  
  
He was lost deep in his thoughts when he heard a loud laugh. “You’re not sincere… _Sho…_ ” Sho wanted to cry out of surprise and pleasure when he felt a hand wrapping around his arousal “…while someone else _is_ …”  
  
“A…iba-san…”  
  
“I’m sure you call me Masaki… when you’re _alone…_ so please… call me Masaki _…_ I give you my _permission…_ ” Masaki replied fast and bit softly the tip of Sho’s earlobe while his hand made a small swirling move on the groin, gaining a moan from Sho’s throat.  
  
“Aib… a-saaan…” Sho whined once again, feeling the blood concentrating on his lower belly, making his member become completely hard.  
  
“What did I just tell you to call me?!” Masaki said, pretending to pout disappointed. “Sho is one bad, bad boy…”  
  
Sho gasped as the sinful hand reached the line of his sweatpants, teasing the skin under his navel. Masaki didn’t lose time; slowly, he raised the tank top revealing the well-formed torso of his fan. _Damn… he wears a piercing?! A fucking sexy navel piercing?!_ Masaki felt his throat getting dry as he moved his eyes on those abs… _I bet it’s the yummiest chocolate bar I will ever taste…_  
  
His tongue moved nervously around his lips as he saw a sweat droplet running down the left side of them reaching the line of the sweatpants. Before he could prevent himself from doing so, he traced it down with his thumb and while staring intensely at the eyes of the so lustfully blushing Sho, he brought it to his lips, opening them only to lick it off slowly. “Delicious…” he said once he brought it out with a quite loud pop sound.  
  
Sho could feel his precum ruining his boxers. This man wasn’t just sexy… was seduction itself… making him wish to be taken right at the moment; against the wall… on the floor… it didn’t matter where… it only mattered to feel owned by him…  
  
“Masaki… huh…” he whispered, feeling his walls slowly falling down, one after another.  
  
“Now that you are a good boy I’ll tell you another secret…” Masaki said, his body now pressing firmly against Sho’s. “You want to know?” he asked, titling his head on the side.  
  
Sho let his head fall completely on the wall, completely surrendered to Masaki’s ministrations as he was. “Yes please… uhnnn….”  
  
Masaki smirked and leaned closer to the exposed neck and inhaled deeply. “I am Sho’s fan _too_ …”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. _What the…?_ He looked at Masaki with questioning eyes only to meet lust. He saw the other nodding and focusing on his lips, making his heart pound like crazy.  
  
“It happened from the first time I saw you on TV... I don’t remember what you were talking about and to be honest I didn’t care… I was focused on that so perfectly rounded big eyes, that cutely shaped nose… those full, pouty and so fucking kissable lips… that impressive neck… and I could guess from the way the suit showed on your body that it would be perfect as well… and I’m never wrong… _Sho_ …”  
  
Sho had already parted his lips longing for the kiss that the other still refused to give him.  
  
“I always look the news on Mondays… you are like my weekly dose of intellectual sexiness… always speaking and looking so fine… That made me wishing to destroy it by fucking you so hard that you’d only moan and whine and beg… scream my name as I’d thrust forcefully into you…”  
  
Uneven breaths and moans were escaping Sho’s throat as Masaki kept on talking hoarsely straight in his mouth.  
  
“You want it badly, don’t you?”Masaki’s hand let Sho’s cock free and cupped his chin, dirtying him with his own precum. “You want me to kiss you, don’t you… _Sho…_?!”  
  
“Hnn… Pl… please… Masa-”  
  
Sho didn’t have the chance to finish as he felt two lips crushing forcefully against his, and a hot tongue shoving deep inside his throat. It was surreal; him kissing with Aiba Masaki. He felt his tongue being bit by teeth and his lower lip being sucked hungrily. It was more than intense… it was breathtaking…  
  
Masaki drove his hands to the neck of the tank and pulled it abruptly, ruining it completely. Without breaking the kiss his hands found the dark nipples, coming to full life under his touch. He kept his forefingers swirling around them the very same way his tongue was moving sensually inside of Sho’s mouth. _Damn… he’s so responsive…_ _Oh…_ _I can’t wait to make you mine... Sho…_  
  
Sho needed more; his body needed more. He moved his hips in an attempt to find more friction but the other’s body remained still. He tried once more, thrusting slightly this time.  
  
“Needy, aren’t we?” Masaki asked once he broke the kiss.  
  
Sho was panting and dared to bring his trembling hands on Masaki’s shoulders. No voice could leave his throat but his eyes said it all.  
  
Masaki placed his hands on top of Sho’s smirking. “Look at you… being this desperate for my touch… Tell me Sho… how many times have you come because of me?” Sho was left dumbfounded. _Did he really just ask me what I think he did?!_ “Honestly, Sho…”  
  
Sho tried to calm his breath. “Ma… many…”  
  
“And how was I, in your imagination? Was I doing you hard?” Masaki continued his little game with even more excitement looking at the way the new caster responded.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Do you want me to do you hard _right now_?” Masaki asked in the hoarsest voice, Sho had ever heard, and palmed the leaking erection over the cloth.  
  
“God yeees…” Sho replied without hesitation. He needed it… and he needed it badly.  
  
Masaki made a couple of steps backwards. “I really want that too but...” he sighed “I’m not the type of guy who sleeps with someone he finds interesting from the very first night… not to mention that tomorrow morning I have that photo shoot for Anan and it’s already late…”  
  
Sho was left with his mouth wide open, staring at Masaki heading towards his luggage. The latter opened it and searched through his T-shirts. “So that’s it?!” Sho heard him saying to himself, while smirking rather mischievously. The next minute, Masaki was holding his black T-shirt in his hand and threw right on Sho’s face. “You can keep it… like a special souvenir of the night…” he said sending him a fast wink.  
  
Masaki slowly walked towards the entrance and put on his shoes. Once he had reached the doorknob, he turned around and looked at Sho who, completely shocked, remained at his spot, at the wall. “Good night… Sakurai Sho… it was… a _pleasure…_ ”  
  
***  
  
Sho was cursing as he got off the shower. _He played with me…_ _God… he played with me… it was only a game for him… and the problem is that I fucking loved every single minute of it… Damn it!_  
  
He had just purred some green tea to his cup in an attempt to calm down, when he heard his cell phone vibrating.  
  
 _Who the hell is sending me messages at 1 o’clock in the morning?!_  
  
From:  **Masaki**  
Saturday at 23:00 you’re meeting me up for a drink.   
I’ll pick you up from your apartment.  
Kisses, babe ;)  
  
  
 _How the hell did he get my number?_ Without thinking it twice he pressed the call button. He was ready to talk when he heard Masaki’s laugh coming from the other end of the line.  
  
“ _I got your phone when you went in your bedroom to make my luggage look decent… oh! Since you called… So you know… tomorrow at my photo shoot for Anan… I’ll be thinking of you as I pose… nude… Goodnight Sho…_ ” Masaki said and hanged up.  
  
Sho was left blinking when he realized his pajamas felt rather tight. He looked down at his lap realizing that he was hard _again_. _Masaki… Damn it!_  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 3! ^^ I know many of you were expecting smut but Masaki prefers to tease Sho till the latter explodes! XDD They might have been each other's fan but they have never really talked... only Masaki harassed Sho XP I want them to have a date first... (I'm deeply romantic lol) Sho has it difficult that's for sure... but I think that Masaki will have it difficult as well as the date might turn out to be the payback time for Sho!!! ;)  
I promise you though the NC part **starts** from the next one! ;D

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

  



	4. Improvised Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Title: Improvised Matchmaking

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, (slight) Humor

Rating: R / NC-17-ish

Summary: Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/36071.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37254.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38110.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

  


Part 4

 

“You were on fire today! Did anything good happen?” Jun asked curiously as he entered the small van that was waiting for them at the back exit of the studio.

Masaki smirked. “I’m always on fire baby… I just… decided to play with the camera a bit more…”

Jun chuckled. “Yeah… you only didn’t fuck with it…”

“My beloved manager… a real artist must be inspirational for his fans…”

Jun narrowed his eyes. “Inspirational?!”

“Yes…” Masaki replied as he leaned at the back of his seat taking his sunglasses off. “I want them to be happy…”

“No you want them to be horny… over you… such a narcissist…” Jun said and shook his head. “Although as a manager I can’t complain… All those girls and boys lining up to get your autograph in hopes to pass a night with you really make profit…”

Masaki burst into loud laughs. “See?! We’re talking the same language! And being horny is not a bad thing… you can find such bliss… I’m only glad to be helpful, Jun…”

“Yeah right…” Jun murmured as he checked on his schedule. “Nino will be at the recording studio in an hour… we have to test the guitars first to start with the vocals later... It won’t take us more than an hour…”

“Whatever my Jun wants!” Masaki replied and winked. He took his phone off his pocket. _Now let’s torture more…_

To: **Sexy Newscaster**   
Guess what babe… Just finished with the photo shoot.    
I was on fire… You are very inspiring… I told you…    
Once I get a copy of them I’ll send them to you as a personal gift…    
I hope you find some “POVs” rather interesting… ;)   
Kisses, _your_ Masaki 

Masaki looked at his phone screen satisfied and pressed the send key. _I hope that it’s intriguing enough for now…_  
\---

Sho was sure that his face was rather red as he put his cell phone back to his bag. He had just finished with the project of the upcoming week and took a cup of coffee.

“You are a tough player Aiba Masaki but I can’t let you win like that all the time… I’ll make sure you taste your own medicine...” he sipped a bit of his coffee as he sat down on his sofa. “I can’t wait to see you begging…”

***

Sho looked at himself in the mirror. _That might work well…_ He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that gave the necessary emphasis on his charming point, his perfectly round butt. On top, he wore a black shirt not too but enough tight to show off his well built arms. He chose to leave a couple of buttons open just to show a hint of his collarbones. A grey vest, left open, completed his look; a look trying to give off sexy intellectuality. He had just made a new haircut, having his one side slightly shaved. It was a bit edgy for his work but acceptable. He made sure it was perfectly styled with the help of some gel and after having put on some of his BOSS favorite cologne, he was finally ready for his date.

Two minutes later, he heard his phone ringing. _Such an Englishman… or… perhaps too impatient…_ Sho thought smirking.

“Yes?”

“ _Ready, babe?_ ”

“I’ll be down in a second…” Sho quickly turned the lights in his apartment off and headed to the elevator, after having his apartment locked. “I just hope I can pull it off till the end…” he mumbled to himself, knowing well that even if he had taken his decision, he was way too weak when it came to Aiba Masaki.

The doors of the elevator opened and Sho was left with his mouth open. His idol was leaning on a white Porsche. He was wearing a light blue, almost ripped pair of jeans with a blue deep V-neck T-shirt on top. His hair was loosely styled, one side behind his ear so that his piercing was in perfect view. His belt was once again particularly unique and the jewelry he had on his fingers and around his neck was making him look even hotter.

Once his gaze met with Sho’s, Masaki threw his half finished cigarette at the edge of the street, smirking. Sho gulped when he saw the other winking at him while his tongue brushed teasingly his lower lip. As he opened the door of his block of flats, he took a deep breath and walked towards the rock star. _Remain focused Sho… you can do it…_

“Here you are…” Masaki said in a quiet husky voice as Sho came to stand in front of him. “Wow…” he whistled mischievously, making Sho have a faint blush on his cheeks. “You look so hot babe…” he whispered straight in the other’s ear without losing another minute. “Hop in…”

Sho only nodded and got in the car, immediately followed by Masaki. The engine was started and Masaki revved up a few times. “Don’t be this nervous Sho… I’ll make sure we have a great time together…” the rock star winked at him, while his hand brushed slightly Sho’s thigh before taking the gear lever.

Sho felt his heart pounding too fast against his ribs. _He knows his damn impact on me… he loves torturing me so much… and… if I want to be honest I love it too… but I have to take my revenge for the last time… Sho concentrate…_

They had just entered one of the most luxurious private clubs in Tokyo. Even for someone, like Sho, would be difficult to enter. “I hope you’ll like it… Here we are safe without being afraid of getting caught… the owner is a good friend of mine…”

_Good friend of yours?! Good friend how?!_ Sho’s mind was screaming inside his head but dared to say nothing.

“Pi! Nice to see you again… I want your best table for me and my babe here…” Masaki said nodding towards Sho “I don’t want interruptions tonight… I just want to relax and have fun…”

The owner smirked while eyeing Sho. “Oh… I see… come… I have the perfect for you two…” the hint was clear but Sho tried to look unaffected by the whole thing.

Soon, they were led to the back of the club, quite far away from the dance floor where each table had one big sofa and was separated by small wooden walls so that everyone had their privacy. “I believe this way you’ll have the privacy you need…”

“More than perfect Pi…” Masaki, grinning, pecked softly the owner’s cheek, causing Sho to gasp. “I knew I could rely on you… like always…”

“Of course Masa… Anyway… the first drinks are on me… Enjoy” the owner winked at them and left their table.

Masaki turned to Sho who looked as if he was struck by lightning. “Babe… please don’t tell me that you got jealous…” he made a few steps towards Sho, leaving only a space of a couple of inches between their mouths. “Pi is only a good friend… _I_ have a thing for hot _newscasters_ …” he whispered, his hand travelling lower, brushing feather-like Sho’s butt “…with _yummy round butts_ … like yours” the tip of his tongue touched the tip of the other’s earlobe. “Now… let’s sit…”

Sho sat next to Masaki without saying a word. It was certain that the other played the game very well. _Just wait and see… wait and see…_

They were already at their second drink when the lights became even lower in the dance floor. Sho smirked. _That’s it… now it’s the perfect chance!_ He placed carefully his palm on Masaki’s knee; the latter was taken by surprise, since Sho never made any kind of bold act till then. Sho licked his lips and leaned close to the other’s right ear. “I want to dance… interested?”

Masaki turned his head, his gaze intense on Sho’s face. Their hot breaths were mixed up together as he drank in one fast go the rest vodka in his glass, without breaking the eye contact with Sho.

“Do you even have to ask?” his voice almost raw. His hand came to close around Sho’s wrist, pulling him towards the dance floor. Sho didn’t lose time. He took Masaki’s hands and placed them in the back pockets of his jeans, making sure they were cupping his buttocks properly.

“You play tough tonight…” Masaki growled close to his ear.

Sho rotated his hips, making sure their bodies were glued together. “I always play tough… last time you never gave me the chance…”

“Damn you… Sho…”

They kept moving to the rhythm of the song, resonating loud across the club. Sho dared to move closer to the other’s neck, spreading soft kisses with only a hint of his tongue. He could feel him shiver and resumed his task with even greater eagerness.

“Babe…” Masaki moaned in Sho’s ear, making the latter feel hotter. Suddenly he was pushed away so that they could meet each other’s eyes. “Let me show you how it’s done…”

Sho was turned around and brought back on Masaki’s body. He felt hands roaming in slow, sensual moves around his torso, showing a particular interest on his already hardened nipples. Taking the fast sharp breaths he felt at the side of his neck into consideration, he was sure the other was getting more and more aroused. _That’s it… I’ll make sure you leave desperate from here…_ Without losing any other minute, he rotated his hips so that the contact between his butt and Masaki’s groin was direct.

“Sho…” Masaki moaned, breathing deeply on Sho’s nape.

“What?” Sho asked in a lustful tone. It was too hard to control himself and not let the other fuck him right there in the dance floor with everyone watching but he also had his pride. Well, of course Masaki’s souvenir had helped him. After having come numerous times it was easier for him to be a bit more restrained than before.

“Shit…” Masaki cursed feeling the so perfect looking butt rubbing against his already half aroused member.

Sho pushed his hands away. “Would you go back to the table? I need to go to the bathroom one sec…”

Masaki was left dumbfounded watching Sho walking away from him. _How can he leave right now that…?_ But then it hit him. “Oh… my hot babe… he wants it _dirty_ … whatever my newscaster wants…”

Almost running, he headed to the toilets. He found his target entering the last cubicle in row and managed to block the door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Sho tilted his head. “I think I was clear…”

Masaki smirked as he locked the door behind him. “You sure were…” In one fast move his hands gripped the line of Sho’s trousers and threw him forcefully on his body. “You’ve been torturing me all night…”

“Me?!” Sho asked in a fake surprised tone.

“Yes…” Masaki licked Sho’s lips. “You… while we were sitting on the table you continuously played with your hair… brushing it with your fingers…leaning down to grab the tissue that accidentally fell on the floor… while making sure your pretty ass…” Sho gasped as he felt a small pinch on his left buttock “… and then on the dance floor… you’ve been very naughty tonight…”

“I… I didn’t take notice…” Sho replied trying to not sound already surrendered.

“Then why did you come here?”

“What are toilets for?” Sho replied fast.

Masaki chuckled. “…for many things…” his hands left Sho’s butt and went in between their bodies, getting occupied with the zipper of his pair of jeans. “Let me show you…”

Sho felt his eyes roll back as a hot tongue came to toy with his tip. He looked down and saw Masaki looking back at him. Not being able to endure such an image, his idol, kneeling between his legs, clearly excited about it, he closed them and let his back lean properly on the wall. Soon, the tightness around his member became bigger, as Masaki took him all in. The tongue was swirling around his erection while his cheeks hollowed, sucking hard. Sho’s hands were buried on Masaki’s hair, massaging it. This was good; this was too damn good to be real. When he felt precum licking out of his slit he wanted to move his hips but strong nails, forbid him from doing so.

Masaki was once again up, claiming hungrily his lips. Sho moaned, tasting himself in the kiss but didn’t break it. He was too aroused at the moment to even care about that. He wouldn’t allow the other to leave him unfinished for a second time. With his one hand found Masaki’s and wrapped it around his aroused cock. “You have to finish what you started…”

Masaki didn’t reply. He only started moving his hand up and down the whole length. “Like that?” he asked huskily in Sho’s ear. “Or do you want it perhaps tighter?”

“Like that… it’s good…” Sho said with difficulty, without breaking the eye contact with Masaki. He could see how lustful his idol’s gaze was, making him even more aroused, if that was possible. “Argnn… yes… huh…”

“That’s it baby… let yourself feel… feel all the pleasure… moan for me… I love it Sho… give me more…” Masaki continued speaking to him in a low, hoarse voice.

 

Sho’s arms were thrown around Masaki’s shoulders. “Ma…”

“Say it…” Masaki whispered “…Say my name, babe… I want to hear it coming out of these hot lips of yours…”

“Masa… ah… ki…” Sho managed to utter in a trembling voice between his moans and pants.

“Are you close?” Sho only nodded. Masaki added some small jerks close to the slit while his thumb toyed with it properly. “Let yourself go Sho… Come for me… babe…”

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Sho to cum, gasping, his nails burying deep inside Masaki’s neck. The other continued stroking the member till Sho had nothing else to ejaculate.

“Open your mouth…” Masaki ordered, his eyes dark, full of lust.

Sho complied and soon found Masaki’s covered in semen fingers being shoved deep into his mouth. “Lick them off…”

Once he was finished. Sho took a hold of Masaki’s wrist. “I want to taste you… please…”

“Here?” Masaki asked huskily.

“Yes” Sho replied fast, his tone not leaving any merge of doubt.

“You are one kinky boy… aren’t you… Sakurai Sho…?!” Masaki already was working on his belt. “If only I knew that you fancied me earlier… We would have so much fun together…” Sho’s eyes were locked on Masaki’s crotch. “On your knees…” Sho took immediately his position, having his back at the small door of the cubicle. “Good…” his chin was grabbed by Masaki, making him look up at him “Now… make me feel _good…_ I wanna see that pretty mouth of yours working its best for me…”

Sho opened his mouth taking the big hard cock inside. Masaki was slightly thinner but way longer than him and even the thought of having it stretching his insides, almost made him hard again. He tried to clear his mind and concentrate on his task. He made sure his lips were tightly wrapped around the tip while his hands were working on the balls. He had dreamt thousands of times, but feeling Aiba Masaki’s member hit the back of his throat was certainly a different thing.

“You like it…” Masaki groaned as he saw the way Sho had closed his eyes, completely devoted to his task. “You like having my big dick fucking this slutty mouth of yours… FUCK!” Sho’s tongue brushed the slit causing even more precum to lick. “Damn… I want to do you so badly… right now…” Masaki was lost in the sinful moves of that tongue.

Sho felt that the other was coming closer and closer to his orgasm and that meant that he would soon be pushed against the wall. _I have to do it now…_

Without any kind of warning he found the lock with his left hand and unlocked the door exactly when he moaned so that the other wouldn’t take notice. Once he knew he could escape from there, he used his teeth, giving a slight bite at the overly sensitive member in his mouth. In one fast movement he left it and stood up pulling his pair of jeans up.

“What… what are you doing?” Masaki asked confused, still lost in the fog of pleasure. “I want to fuck you…” he tried to pull Sho on him but the latter was faster. He opened the door and stepped out of the small cubicle.

“I want that too… believe me… but… I’m not the kind of guy who sleeps from the first date… no matter how much sexy he finds his partner… I’ll be expecting your call… _if_ you’re still interested of course…”

Masaki was left panting, with his jeans and briefs lowered to his knees. From surprise, he passed to frustration and ended up in anger, his fist hitting the wall on his side. _DAMN! Sakurai Sho… You…_

***

“ _Who might that be?_ ”

“It’s me Nino! Open the fucking door… I’ve been waiting for more than 10 minutes!” Masaki replied in a loud, clearly irritated tone.

The door opened revealing Nino who wore nothing else but a oversized T-shirt. “Easy there rock star…”

Masaki didn’t even wait for the other to let him in and stormed into his apartment. “I think I’ll explode!”

Nino chuckled. “Yeah… I can see that… what happened?! The other proved to be smarter than you?!”

“What?” Masaki asked with narrowed eyes.

“It’s clear. You expected to fuck with a particular someone and in the end you didn’t”

“I never expected he would take revenge…”

“Revenge huh?! Interesting…” Nino whistled.

“Hey!”

“Look… I do love you but my Oh-chan is waiting for me naked for our third round tonight. That’s why I’ll send you goodbye with only one tiny piece of advice…”

“And that is?!” Masaki asked a bit calmer this time.

“Follow your instinct… it’s clear that he’s into you for real… no one else would bother to take revenge otherwise…”

“But…”

“Think what you really want…”

“I see…” Masaki mumbled under his breath when he felt two hands pushing him towards the door.

“Not that I want to be rude or anything but you can think it over in your car… Nightyyyy”

Masaki was left looking at the closed door in front of him. _Follow my instinct huh?!_ A smirk appeared on his lips. _It surely works for me…_

***

Sho was drying his hair with the towel when he heard his bell. _Don’t tell me that…_ He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. _It can work like that…_ he walked towards the door. “Who is it?”

“ _Who do you think?_ ” Masaki’s voice reached his ears.

_So you are this desperate…_ Smirking, he unlocked the door; as soon as he turned the doorknob he was pushed inside, his lips already locked against the other’s ones. He heard the door slamming as he was pinned on the wall. Masaki’s breath was fast, uneven… his face flushed… he was looking at him with the eyes of a carnivore, having found its prey.

“You…” Masaki’s hands grabbed the towel and in one abrupt move threw it on the floor “… better get prepared, babe…” Sho felt his heart racing “… because I’m going to fuck you hard… _very_ hard…”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 4!!! ^_^ Our fanboy did take his revenge, making our beloved rock star taste his own medicine, right?! XD You already had a small taste of NC and as Masaki clearly said in the end... get prepared!!! ;) Sho definitely made him desperate! XDDD I can assure you that our rock star will keep his promise! ;D  
p.s. please don't kill me... *waves white flag*

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

  



	5. Improvised Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Title: Improvised Matchmaking

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Smut, Romance, (slight) Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Aiba Masaki is the new hot name in the music industry. He might look fierce and powerful on stage but he has a boyishness as well as many fetishes; one of them is smart looking yet sexy men, like the hottest name among newscasters, Sakurai Sho. After coming back to Tokyo from tour, Masaki picked up by mistake the wrong luggage. Could that cause him problems or bring him closer to the realization of one of his wildest dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

A.N. Finally my inspiration came back! Hope it's worth the delay! ^_^

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/36071.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37254.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38110.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38924.html#cutid1)   

 

  


Part 5

  


 

Sho’s mind had gone completely blank as Masaki’s tongue explored without hesitation every single inch of his mouth. The sounds that filled the room, dirty and wet, echoed in Sho’s ears, making him even more aroused. The rock star didn’t seem to lose control though. Sho could feel the other smirk as even louder muffled, due to the intense kiss, moans escaped his throat.  
  
Masaki was toying with Sho’s tongue, sucking and nibbling his luscious lips, making him eager for more. The newscaster’s mouth seemed to be addictive and the more he tasted the more he needed. He could feel the latter’s erection pressing against his thigh and with no hesitation pressed his right knee against it, brushing it softly. The small gasp that he felt made him break the kiss and stare at the panting mess that was purely his creation standing with difficulty in front of him. His cores dilated as he caught droplets of sweat running down the beautifully built up torso.  
  
He looked up at Sho who kept his eyes half-closed, obviously lost in lust, licked his lips and leaned closer till his face was almost touching the other’s skin. Without saying a single word let his tongue trace a path from the navel up to the chest tasting the salty sweat. He felt even more turned on when he felt the way the muscles contradicted under his teasing touch. _And you still haven’t seen anything my dear…._ His knee never left the groin toying with it torturously slowly in circled moves while his hands started moving up and down the hot skin.  
  
Sho could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge. He knew it was embarrassing but he couldn’t help but surrender to the other’s ministrations. Being teased straight at his erection, feeling that hot tongue brushing his skin, those hands caressing his arms while those big almond-shaped eyes, full of lust, looking straight at his, was more than he could handle.  
  
He had dreamt of Aiba Masaki fucking him; that was certain but not even his wildest dreams could compare to what he was feeling at the moment. His breaths were coming out sharply, his mouth half agape as it was. The other knew where, when and above all _what_ to do to him to make him forget his own name.  
  
Masaki was now sucking at Sho’s neck, enjoying to feel the pulse against his tongue and to hear the groans that reached his ears. Smirking, he detached his mouth from the hot skin and leaned closer to the other’s ear. “I didn’t know that you’re this sensitive…” he said hoarsely before nibbling the tip of the earlobe. “You are going to come over my foreplay… Was I _this_ _good_ in your dreams?” Sho gasped at the hearing of this, his heart crushing against his ribs even more painfully if possible. Masaki could tell the impact of his words and blew hot air on the other, making him shiver. “Tell me…. Sho… Was I _that_ good?”  
  
“N- no… ah…” Sho managed to half whisper, half moan, feeling that tongue teasing his ear as if it was fucking it.  
  
“Which means I’m _better_?” Masaki whispered before moving lower, burying his teeth in the overly sensitive skin. “Tell me… _Sho…_ ”  
  
“Y... ye AH!” Sho screamed as he felt a finger entering his unprepared hole.  
  
“That’s it babe!” Masaki spoke as he moved a bit backwards so that he could stare straight at Sho’s eyes that were showing his surprise and anticipation for more in the same time. “I told you I’m going to fuck you _hard_ tonight…. But that’s what you _wanted…_ , right?” he added, twirling his finger.  
  
Sho’s hands grabbed Masaki’s shoulders, his nails clawing against the clothes that the rock star still had on. He could feel a generous amount of precum soaking the small towel he had around his waist as Masaki continued finger-fucking him with even more eagerness.  
  
“Ah… argnnn… Masa… huh” were the only words that could escape Sho’s mouth at his current state.  
  
“What do you want me to _do… Sho…_?”  
  
Sho wished he could speak but his breathing was too uneven for that. All he managed to do was to thrust up his hips a bit so that the other could catch his message.  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “I asked you a question _Sho_ …” he said in the huskiest voice the newscaster had ever heard. “…I need an answer…” Sho moaned feeling the hot breath landing directly on the crook of his neck as Masaki’s mouth was ghosting it.  
  
“Ma… make me… cu…ah… m…” he said, in a trembling yet pleading voice.  
  
Masaki pecked the skin as his hands reached for the towel unwrapping it. “That was what I wanted to hear…” he whispered in a rather firm tone.  
  
Sho covered his mouth with his palm as he felt Masaki’s long fingers cover his erection close to the base, holding it tightly. “No no no…” the rock star shook his head disapprovingly as he tightened his grip till it was enough to make Sho moan in pain. “I want to hear every kind of sound you make babe… From the _gasps_ … to the _moans_ … _begs_ … and above all your _screams_ … So better be a _good boy_ and take that hand _off_ your mouth unless you want me to left you undone…”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged and reluctantly did as he was told, his hand finding Masaki’s shoulder once again. Growing impatient he rotated his hips hoping that the other would move his hand over his insanely seeking for attention length.  
  
“ _Good boy…_ ” Masaki whispered in his ear, making sure Sho was pressed firmly against the cold wall as his hands started moving in slow yet firm moves up and down the length. His eyes were looking attentively at his lover, wanting to see the way his forehead was frowning… his eyes rolling back before being closed tightly… his mouth was left agape, letting only small  puffs and pants out… his cheeks were flushed… his skin was glittering with sweat… and all of that because of him.  
  
“You like it… you like the hotness around your needy cock… my fingers moving up and down… while my other finger is fucking your little hole… preparing you for something _bigger…_ giving you pleasure… making you lose all pieces of sanity in you… don’t you… _Sho…_?”  
  
Sho moaned, his tongue brushing his lips that had gone dry. A part of him wanted the other to end it and make him cum and another part of him wanted that torture to go on… it was too sweet to deny it. “Masa… ki… mooore… ah…”  
  
“Beg…” Masaki ordered in a firm voice, causing the cock in his hand to throb. Masaki chuckled. “Don’t tell me… you actually like me bossing you around…?! Oh… my little naughty boy…” 

Sho could feel every cell in his body tensing up. It was true… even if he hated admitting it… he loved it… “Pl… plea… aase… Ma…”  
  
“More… beg me some more…” Masaki spoke in an even colder way, enjoying watching the impulse it had on the other.  
  
“I want to… cum… I want… y… you to make me… cum…huh… please… plea…”  
  
Masaki’s thumb brushed the slit making Sho go mute. The sensation was too much to be able to utter a single word at the moment.  
  
“Let yourself go…” Masaki whispered and Sho started thrusting with such force and speed that left the rock star speechless. “… oh my… that eager… let it go baby…” he spoke huskily and bit the tip of Sho’s ear as his hand twirled over the slit sending his lover over the edge with a loud grow.  
  
Satisfied, he looked at his now covered with cum fingers before placing them right in front of Sho’s mouth. “Lick them off…”  
  
Sho hungrily opened his mouth, not caring if he tasted himself. It was enough to look at those eyes, whose cores were dilated by lust… hunger over him. He let his tongue trace all the sides before sucking them as if it was a cock. He let a few moans escape his throat while their gazes were locked on each other.  
  
Masaki was biting his lower lip while his hips were moving forwards a provoke way against the newscaster’s. He was so taken in the whole action that let his fingers slip deeper in the mouth, without caring whether he gagged the other or not. Once he felt his fingers with no trace of semen, he took them off of Sho’s mouth and gripped his chin, leaning closer. “And now let’s move to the main dish…”  
  
Before Sho could understand what was happening he found himself being dragged in his bedroom and thrown in the middle of his king size bed. He was on his back when he saw Masaki crawling on top of him, sitting on his lap. “Undress me slowly…” Sho gulped and with trembling hands tried to reach the first button of Masaki’s shirt when they were grabbed by the other.  
  
“Show me how much you want me… how much you adore me… _satisfy me_ …” Masaki said smirking, letting his one hand brush through Sho’s hair “…and I’ll make sure you get the _payback_ you have dreamt for such a long time…”  
  
Sho moaned involuntarily but his eyes were focused on the collarbones that started appearing under the shirt as it was gradually opened. Once it was fully opened, it found its place somewhere on the floor. His hands moved on the belt unbuckling it followed soon by his pair of jeans. Masaki stood up on the bed, nodding at him to remove them completely along with his underwear. Sho almost screamed at the sight of the proud erection that appeared on top of him, making him lick his lips as he remembered the way it filled his mouth earlier that night.  
  
Masaki had caught his hungry look and sat right on his torso his erection pointing straight at Sho’s mouth. “Show me how much you love my big hard cock… I can see it in your eyes… _Touch it…_ with your hands…” Masaki said in a raw voice “…while _you’re looking at me_ …”  
  
Sho started pumping his idol’s member that seemed to grow even bigger under his touch. From slow, hesitating moves, soon he was gripping with one hand the balls, squeezing them in the same rhythm with his other hand’s moves on the length, never forgetting to brush its slit every time he was reaching the tip. Masaki was smirking, sweat having covered his beautiful face while his tongue was playfully roaming over his lower lip, invitingly.  
  
Sho could hear the puffs and soft moans of the other and quickened his moves till he felt Masaki thrusting his hips, fucking his hand dominatingly. The whole picture in front of him caused his spent cock to be brought back to life once again.  
  
“Look at _me_ …” Masaki growled as he speeded up even more till he was moving frankly around the hand. Sho was so drowned to the whole action that lowered his face and opened his mouth making sure it was only inches apart from the slit that had turned purple because of the blood that had rushed to it. Feeling Masaki’s body trembling he moved even closer and let the hot cum spread over his face while some of it entered his mouth. With no hesitation he swallowed it all, moaning.  
  
“Delicious…” he said as he moved his eyes up on Masaki’s face that was shuddering due to the intense orgasm.  
  
“Naughty… bo… y…” Masaki said still panting. “I… di… dn’t say y… you could… ah… open your…  mouth…”  
  
Sho said nothing in return and only licked clear Masaki’s softening member. “I have come so many times, fantasizing that I was tasting you… and you always tasted delicious… hot and salty… just perfect…”  
  
 “You…” Masaki growled before crushing their lips together into a sloppy, wet kiss. After several minutes, Masaki moved on the side so that he could turn Sho around. “On your hands and knees…”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip out of anticipation as he took the position the other requested, making Masaki smirk. He loved having the control in the bedroom, indeed, but seeing the other so willing to comply with his asks was turning him on more than he could have ever imagined. He stood up from the bed, taking his half erected member in his hand to pump it in full hardness.  
  
He had just grabbed the small bottle of lube when his eyes fell on the figure on the bed, ready to be taken. “Your face on the pillow… let me see that little hole of yours… I want to see _clearly_ … what I’m about to fuck…” He had to bit his inner lip painfully not to scream when he saw the other doing exactly what he was told to, his legs widening even more.  
  
He crawled back on the bed, his fingers tracing a path from the inner thighs to those so inviting round buttocks. “Ready and willing to be taken…” he groaned poking his tongue out, letting it move close to the hole without reaching it. “… Mmmm” he moaned, sending millions of shivers down Sho’s spine “and all that for _me…_ ”  
  
Sho screamed as he felt two lubed fingers finally entering his hole, moving inside of him without waiting for adjustment. But if he wanted to be completely honest, he didn’t need any… he was too worked up all of this passed hour to even need preparation. What he needed was to feel the other… fucking him hard… exactly the way he wanted him to. In order to make Masaki realize it, he started moving against the fingers that were inside of him, three at the moment in total, making the latter chuckle.  
  
“Ready?” Masaki almost growled as he positioned himself and without warning sent his erection in one fast move inside the newscaster’s well prepared hole, till his balls crushed against the latter’s buttocks. The hotness around his cock was pure bliss that made him impatient. Without waiting for another second to pass by, immediately he started thrusting, fast and hard, fucking Sho exactly the way he had promised him.  
  
The bed had started creaking as their movements were frantic, almost desperate. Sho felt used but in the good way. He wanted this… he wanted to have Aiba Masaki fuck him senseless and he couldn’t be happier seeing it coming true. Soon, the only noises that could be heard in the room were only skin slapping and moans, loud and pleading… needy.  
  
“You’re one little bitch…” Masaki said as he kept fucking the other hard without taking a break. “Needy… whiny… _bitch…_ ” he pulled his cock so that only his tip was still inside of Sho “ _My… bitch…_ ” he said in a panting, almost animalistic way as he slammed in back with such force that caused Sho to fall even more on the mattress.  
  
Sho was sure the other was on his limit when he felt the cock slipping out of him and his hair being grabbed forcefully, ending up off the bed. His legs, feeling like jelly, couldn’t carry him, having as a result to fall on the floor before being pulled up and dragged in front of his full-length mirror. His legs were opened widely before feeling two hands wrapping around his waist from behind and the throbbing erection of his lover filling him up once again. The burning sensation on his lower back caused him to let his head fall on the rock star’s shoulder, his eyes impossible to be kept opened.  
  
As soon as he did that he felt the cock stopping its moves inside of him, making him whine. “Look at yourself in the mirror _Sho…_ Look how _gorgeous_ you are while being fucked… _Look the way you enjoy having my dick deep inside your ass…_ ” Masaki whispered straight in his ear and Sho knew that if he wanted to cum he had to do as he was told.  
  
With difficulty he opened his eyes, looking at their naked figures, cursing inside his head for the fact that he had bought a three part full-length mirror. From one side he could clearly see the way his idol’s cock was moving, disappearing deep inside him.  
  
“I know you love my _cock_ Sho…” Masaki whispered huskily before slamming hard in him “But… huh… I… want you to look… at _you_ … _only you…_ ” Sho screamed as the other’s teeth buried in his neck, leaving another red mark. “Got it?”  
  
Sho concentrated on himself. It was an embarrassing somehow picture. He was covered by red marks, caused by teeth, nails, the sweat was making his skin glowing in the low lit room but above all, he could see the way his face portrayed clearly all his emotions and thoughts at the moment. It was weird and in the same time arousing… his eyes went lower where his erection was covered by precum. Yes… he was a mess… but he loved it…  
  
“You see it? How much you want me…? You are such a needy bitch…”  
  
“Ahhh…” Sho moaned, not daring to close his eyes.  
  
“You want to cum?” Masaki asked huskily and Sho only nodded in return, screaming in pleasure when he saw Masaki’s palm wrapping around his erection, pumping it fast. “I want you… huh… to… hnn… see how beautiful you are when you’re coming because of me…”  
  
Before he knew, Sho saw the white cum of his, spreading partially over Masaki’s hand, his stomach and the mirror, staining it with his pleasure, while his body was trembling because of the orgasm that run through every cell and vein of his body.  
  
Masaki didn’t need more. He grabbed Sho’s hips tightly and, with a couple of harsh thrusts, came with a soundless gasp sending his hot semen deep inside his lover.  
  
Both, unable to stand any longer, let their bodies relax and fell on the floor.  
  
“So?” Masaki said as he tried to catch up his breath. “Was the… real… thing better… than day… drea… ming?”  
  
“What do you… think… huh?” Sho chuckled as he wrapped his hands around Masaki’s shoulders.  
  
“I think that we need a shower…”  
  
Sho leaned and pecked the rock star’s lips. “I think that too…”  
  
“It will be a good opportunity to explore it tonight… warm water always makes me feel refreshed…” Masaki responded, licking the other’s lips teasingly. “Tomorrow morning we can explore the kitchen… I caught with the corner of my eye a beautiful white counter that would enhance the sexiness of someone particular’s skin…” he continued winking at the other whose cheeks had turned tomato red. Masaki burst into laughs. “What I love the most though is that this particular someone can be such a dirty… _needy_ bitch and shy cutie pie in the same time… you look like a chipmunk in love…”  
  
Sho frowned at the hearing of what it seemed to be his new nickname. “Don’t call me a chipmunk!”  
  
Masaki stood up and helped his lover stand up as well. “Ah! I didn’t inform you about that… I always call my boyfriend with his very personal nickname… Yours is chipmunk! Sorry!” he poked his tongue out of his mouth playfully before heading towards the door “… and now c’mon…. I want us to be refreshed…”  
  
Sho felt his cheeks grow even redder if possible. Not only had the other just called him his boyfriend but he could also sense the warm tone it was spoken.  
  
Masaki, as if he could read the other’s thoughts, ruffled his hair and smiling pecked his lips. “I don’t get to fuck people randomly… despite what people might think of me… Now c’mon… I want to see you under hot water… I bet you’re fucking hot…” he rotated his hips so that Sho could feel the slightly forming erection of his, causing a small moan escape his throat. “And I’m still not refreshed…” Masaki said huskily and pulled Sho out of his bedroom that still seemed to try to process everything he was told. Masaki sighed and tilting his head on one side, stood in front of his boyfriend. “Care to tell me where the bathroom is?” his voice getting darker as every word was spoken “because…” he looked straight into Sho’s eyes. “I’m not a patient man…”  
  
***  
  
“Good morning, my sleepy Chipmunk!”  
  
“Told you… not… call me like that…” Sho replied to the overly exciting voice that reached his ears the moment he opened his eyes.  
  
“Good morning, my hot babe” Masaki said immediately, changing his tone into a lower one before pecking his lover’s lips. “How was that?”  
  
“Better…” Sho mumbled still sleepily, his lips forming a shy smile when he smelled hot coffee filling the room. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms and sat up better on the bed. “I didn’t know that you’d be the kind of guy who’d bring breakfast on bed!”  
  
“Only to help me make you hooked on me even more… Besides it was good company while I searched through my special collection here in the apartment… I didn’t even remember that sexy photo shoot of mine in the open bath pool…I guess we could try it sometime… you seem to appreciate the idea…” Masaki said playfully with a smirk half ghosting his mouth, as he sat next to him wearing black briefs along with black tank top. “Sorry… I had to borrow these…” he said changing the subject. He wanted to tease the other all the time but knew that at the moment it was enough. “Today I have recording… my new album you see…”  
  
“Oh…” was all Sho could say, his mind still shaken by the hints the other kept throwing at him. On the other hand, he wished he could tag along. It would definitely be a sexy picture watching Masaki being in the music studio, wearing those big ear-phones and sing with that husky voice close to the special round microphone. He had always thought all those dirty sounds he could hear at his records were coming out of real sex while recording… they were way too animalistic to be controlled.  
  
“You can come along Sho… You could be my muse today… I have to record ‘Mr. Funk’ and also make my usual trademark ads on three more songs…” Sho gulped when he felt Masaki’s finger drawing a random pattern on his bare torso. “So?”  
  
“I… I’d love to…”  
  
Masaki winked at him. “You made the right choice! So you know… I’ve called my manager… Matsumoto Jun… he’ll be here in a minute…” the door bell was heard at that moment startling Sho. “Ah! There he is!” Masaki exclaimed happily. “Don’t worry dear…” he whispered, leaning closer to Sho’s face “I’ve explained him the situation on the phone! You can take as much time as you need… he’ll understand…”  
  
Sho frowned confused and a bit scared. “He’ll understand what?”  
  
“If you need more time to get ready because of pain on your lower back and limping… He’s aware of our overnight little party for two!” Masaki said as if it was the simplest thing on Earth before getting off the bedroom in order to open the door.  
  
Sho was left looking blankly at the wall across the room. _How will I be able to meet his manager’s eyes?! Damn…_  
  
***  
  
“Sakurai Sho?!” Nino said so loud and whistled meaningfully. “I can’t believe it! You managed to fuck Sakurai Sho! You…” Nino turned his head to Sho who seemed to have forgotten how it is to actually inhale air. “Do you know that this stupid over here was actually watching news just to look at you? Wow!”  
  
Sho wanted the Earth to open and swallow him but the squeeze on his hand from Masaki gave him some courage to nod.  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari! Watch out your manners! Sakurai Sho is my boyfriend! You told me to follow my instinct last night and I did! And I thank you for that! But now… if we fucked all night in the hall way, in the bedroom followed by a double third round in the bathroom it’s none of your business! Got it?”  
  
Nino tried to muffle his laughs as he raised his hands up in the air as a sign of resignation. “You said so not me…”  
  
Masaki, still fuming for the fact that his guitarist and friend would always pick up on him, kicked the chair that was in front of him, before grabbing Sho’s arm tagging him along with him to the next room. Fast, he pulled out a cigarette lighting it up. “Sorry for him… he’s a nice guy… occasionally…” Masaki growled as he took a puff, letting the smoke fill his mouth.  
  
“ _Two minutes!_ ” Jun announced from behind the door making Masaki to click his tongue on his teeth.  
  
“Already?!” the rock star whined but stood up anyway. “C’mon Sho…” he continued in a huskier voice as his smile came back “…time to see your hot idol _on action…_ ”  
  
Sho gulped while his tongue kept on brushing his dry lips as his eyes were focused on the way the Adam’s apple in Masaki’s neck was moving up and down, as he let out dirty sexy sounds, reminding him the way it was moving while he was fucking him in front of his mirror last night.  
  
It was still surreal that he was there, looking at him sending playful winks every now and then… that his idol was holding his hand in his, their fingers intertwined at their way to the studio while keeping whispering to him how gorgeous he looked in his suits, how smart Sho was to him when he was taking an interview in English or how cute when he pouted. They were small things but they were enough to make Sho’s heart jump around his chest.  
  
Aiba Masaki was certainly a kind of obsession for him… the attraction was clear but he was happier to realize that there was something else behind the lust… it was something that could make him smile with adoration at the image of his boyfriend cursing for not being able to reach a note with the first try or choking on water because he was drinking it too fast. Sho was happy because he was clearly falling for Masaki and not Aiba Masaki… the famous rock star.  
\---  
  
“Heeeeyyyyy!” Masaki called for him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Was I that captivating?” Sho only smiled making the other frown in confusion. “You’re mysterious…”  
  
“I want to come over… to your apartment…” Sho surprised even himself for his straightforwardness but he wanted to see the other’s place. “You always come to mine…” he mumbled, his voice turning mischievous.  
  
“You can be so _demanding_ when you want…” Masaki replied playing along, his arms wrapping around the well built torso of his boyfriend. “It kind of makes me want to see how it is to explore _the other way around…_ _if_ you get what I mean…”  
  
Sho gasped, his cock twitching at the thought of taking his idol. It’s not that he preferred it but certainly… it wasn’t bad to change positions now and then.  
  
Masaki burst into laughs looking at the dreaming yet slightly frowning expression of Sho. “Relax baby… I didn’t ask it _now…_ I mean… _even_ if I did it would be useless since you’d come the moment your cock would brush against my pretty butt but _when_ you get accustomed by the fact that you’re fucked by _me…_ we can challenge it… you know… like a birthday present or something! But now move! I thought you wanted to come over!”  
  
***  
  
“You want to tell me… this… is your house?!” Sho spoke with almost inaudible voice as he stepped inside the luxurious apartment. It was located indeed close to his but this was as if it was taken out of some Hollywood movie. Not only had the elevator access directly inside but there was also burning fireplace, soft music filling up in the air and two glasses along with a bottle of red wine waiting for them near it. “You… you…”  
  
Masaki chuckled and pushed him gently towards the living room. “Hope you like it… It was Jun the one that arranged it… I would have picked up a sexier music than that… he has no taste… sorry…”  
  
Sho was soon sitting on the soft, surely expensive piece of handmade rugs, sipping his delicious wine while his back was leaning back to Masaki’s torso.  
  
“Do you like it?” Masaki asked for the fourth time till then.  
  
“Of course I am…” Sho replied for fourth time as well. “Why do you keep asking me?”  
  
“Because it’s the first time I’m actually bringing someone here…”  
  
Sho felt his heart stopping at the hearing of these words that were spoken almost reluctantly.  
  
“You’re kidding…”  
  
Masaki grabbed Sho’s chin so that the latter could look at him. “Look… I’ve fucked people in my life… It’s true… but… well… no one was such a sexy, beautiful, cute and willing to challenge me newscaster like you…”  
  
“I’m glad…” Sho said in a low voice, his eyes locked on the full lips that were so close to his.  
  
“You know… you’re my favorite fan… Sho…” Masaki whispered straight in Sho’s ear making him moan.  
  
“I am your number one fan anyway…” Sho said, feeling his breathing becoming minute after minute uneven.  
  
“So… now that you’ve taken your praise I want mine too…” Masaki said huskily turning Sho around so that he was sitting on his lap. “We didn’t have the chance to explore your living room… how about mine?”  
  
“I think we could expl-” Sho’s words were cut off, as Masaki crushed their mouths together. Sho tilted his head in order to give more access, enjoying the fierce battle their tongues began as soon as he parted his lips to welcome Masaki inside.  
  
“Less talking now… or I’ll have to gag you… and I don’t want to… I love the way you’re moaning my name as my cock stretches your insides at their limit…”  
  
Sho could only moan feeling the other’s hot tongue licking intensively the visible vain at the side of his neck realizing one thing before his mind get lost in the fog of pleasure; this man was too addictive to ever get over him.  
  


 

  
THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the last part with Sakuraiba smut!!! ^_^ I'm really sorry for taking so long but I couldn't think of anything... but gladly today the words continued on  being typed! 5.090 words in total! xD Now if it's worth the waiting or not I don't know... you're the ones who will judge the result! I only hope that it's not disappointing... *crosses her fingers*  
Masaki kept his promise to our fanboy and made him scream! ;D But apart from the physical attraction there's also something else between them ne?! ^_^  
I also needed to add teasing Nino... and a slight Aibaka moment... because apart from being sexy our miracle boy is also super cute! So, I couldn't hold myself back! :P

In Japan it's 24 December.... My beloved ichi-ban otanjoubi omedetouuuuuuu! *throws confetti everyewhere*  
For his bday I have a fluffy OS in mind! Hope you'll find it interesting! :)

Enough with my rambling....

 

I really hope you liked it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
